Breaking Point
by GGLover-1
Summary: He left her once before, now she won't let it happen again, "Always have, always will" never meant so much without what came before it to her. B/C/N


**A/N:** It might be new or not to you guys that I ship NB too, as well as CB, but because I love the books so much and by them I ship entirely NB, I decided to create a fiction based on both the books and the TV show about Nair and I hope everyone enjoys.

**Summary:** He left her once before, now she won't let it happen again. "I Love you Nate Archibald, always have, always will" she meant it then and she means it now.

**BPOV**

Chuck finally said I love you, he just came to me in the middle of the street and said it, he even had gifts and everything; it was romantic and sweet, maybe even a little funny, but he came trough and made my dream come true. I thought it was absolutely over when Serena told me he knew Nate and I had broken up on Prom Night and he said he couldn't care less, the two months I was back with Nate were supposed to be the hardest for him, and I actually thought maybe they meant nothing to Chuck; for a minute or two (okay maybe a week) I regretted ever leaving Nate as my boyfriend once again, because I had lost something and gained nothing. After Chuck finally admitted he loved me I had to call Serena, I mean make up sex is great, but winning is so much better, of course as always she told me how happy she was for me and that she rutted for us all along (liar, or not); and only then did Chuck grab me into our limo, where we repeated our first night together. It was wonderful. That might have been one of the best days of my summer, because the real story only happened 3 days from there, and that's when my life plan changed once again – when I got the call.

_3 weeks ago_

_"Blair, hey it's Serena. I'm sorry I can't be with you right now, I know how much it meant to finally be introduced as a couple publicly. But something just came up... It's Nate... Ummm, well I really have to go, but don't worry, this day is about you. I'll call you later, good luck!" Serena's voice was coming out from my answering machine not bubbly and light as always, but with a hint of sadness and maybe even worry; I don't know why but it was only when I heard her say Nate's name I started paying attention to the way she sounded, a twinge of pain covered my throat and I felt I couldn't breathe for a moment, like whatever I had stuck wouldn't come down. Nate. Serena would never leave me for Nate if it wasn't important, the last time she had ever left me a message like this without explanation was about 2 years ago when she was about to drop Nate at the train station, when he left to spend the Summer sailing with his uncle in order to keep my heart from suffering, he had cheated on me that year, with no one other than Serena herself. That day probably hurt more than the day I found out he cheated at all. I don't really know what came over me in that moment. It was raining outside, but I couldn't control it, when it finally hit me I was in my new Versace gown running trough the streets of New York, all soaked, calling and shouting for a taxi, but just like in the movies it's in the moment of need things get complicated and I couldn't find one. So I just kept running, at some point I realize I still had my brand new Manolo's on and they were probably ruined for life, but it didn't matter because there was something I needed to do, someone I needed to find._

_I arrived at Grand Central and as always at this time of night it was empty, only an old couple and a few homeless people were inside by the benches, and there I stood an 18 year old, in a custom made gown that probably cost as much as a train, soaked and alone looking for... I don't even know what I was really looking for, I knew who, but not what. My hair was awful and my make up was barely there anymore, at the end of my panic attack and at the start of my pain break down, I heard her voice. "Blair?" Serena asked not sure of who it was that was standing in front of her looking like shit, while she as always looked absolutely perfect "Blair!" she ran towards me, I noticed how unsure she seemed about all of this. Blair Waldorf wasn't one to walk, little less run around in the rain for someone "Gosh Blair. What are you doing here? You were supposed to be at your own party" she nagged me, and held my hand; it was freezing against her warm one. _

_"You left me a me-message" I was shivering, so speech wasn't really coming out that well, it might have been the beginning of the Summer but in NY it was still Spring, it's wind was still there "Where is h-he?" I asked, I was starting to catch my breath, but the cold seemed to be penetrating my every bone at once. Serena's face turned away from mine, and fear came over me, fear of having lost him once again by coming late, fear of coming back with no explanation for Chuck and fear of not knowing what I was there for at all. "He left? A-again?" a tear was forming, and before I knew it many more were falling down on my cheeks "I can't believe him... Why does bad history always repeat itself? Couldn't he have found the decency to say good-goodbye?" Those were only a few of those kind of sentences that were coming out from my mouth, when I was interrupted._

_"Blair?" I recognized that voice, but my own voice kept being the louder one, going on and on about Nate Archibald's selfishness. His hand touched my back and when I turned there he was, looking like a Greek god as always, his piercing blue eyes surprised, his lips in the same perfect heart shape and his body language all over mine. "I thought I heard your voice" he flashes me that big smile, and I just feel like shouting a little bit more at him. Who does he think he is, he can just leave like that, only telling Serena about it. How many times is he going to this? Can't he trust me... doesn't he love me? My thoughts were interrupted by Serena excusing herself to leave us alone, since we obviously had something to say, right? But no words came out of both our lips as our eyes met, my blue eyes crossing paths with his, my hand now searching for comfort in his, this moment felt like it could've happened all those years ago, and maybe things wouldn't be where they were right now. "I have to go" the silence was broken, and so was my heart at this point, I just realized why I was here, because he was leaving town again, leaving ME!_

_"Where? Where are you going again?" my voice was demanding, I needed to know, I needed to hear it from him "You're just gonna leave? Without saying goodbye? You're gonna break my heart again Nate?" I held onto him tight, afraid he'd ran away before hearing what I had to say, although I had no idea what the fuck I was saying, I was supposed to be celebrating love with Chuck right now, and instead I was here stopping Nate Archibald from leaving and breaking what we have... had forever._

_"Blair" he whispered "You should be with Chuck right now, we broke up so you'd have him back" the words were coming from his mouth with as much pain as they were coming to my ear., I did broke up with him so I'd have Chuck, because I felt Nate was part of my past and I needed to move on to the future, High School was over and so should everything about it be over, like Nate and I. For one second the regret came again and so did the tears._

_"I know. But I don't want you to leave. We're not boyfriend and girlfriend, but we are friends, right? Two months ago you told me you saw me as a friend for the first time... friends don't just leave" I could see his eyes meeting mine again and a smile forming on his face, I bet he didn't think I remembered it at all, but I do, I remember everything we said to each other._

_"You're right, but friends also accept other friend's choices. I have to leave Blair, the Captain's waiting for me. I'll be back next month and we can still be... friends" somehow hearing it from him made my body shiver, friends, that's what we were bound to be for the rest of our lives; I was in love with his best friend and we would all be friends in the near future - great, at least it should be, but it wasn't. I shook my head as I realized I had to let him go, I thought I did a Prom but maybe I didn't. Nate needed to go and I had to let him do that, as much as it pained me. "Hey" he lifted my chin up and I had to really force out a smile "You realize you just ruined your dress for a friend?" he made me giggle "That's the Blair Waldorf I know, as bitchy as she is, she is a good friend" the comment was appreciated only when I realized what he was trying to tell me, again "You can't change who you are, remember?" he cleared my face, which was covered in wet messy hair._

_"And I am Blair Waldorf" I finished just like he did at his Grandfather's months ago, and the smile on my face wasn't forced anymore. I let go of his hands and he started walking away from me, still face to face. "Hey" I called before he turned around "Always have, always will" I couldn't say what was before that part because somewhere in NY Chuck was waiting for me, after all I put him trough and after he finally admitted for the first time of his life he loved someone I couldn't betray him, not even with words. Nate smiled, I'm not sure he understood what I was really saying, this was all a very filmy goodbye, but a very real one, I never knew this could actually be meant in real life. And just then he turned around and left me behind, the rest is all a blank space to me._

**If you read it please REVIEW it and tell me what you thought. Should I go on?? I actually loved coming up with this whole concept. ****Hope you enjoy!**


End file.
